Human Nature
by taybe
Summary: A weekend with nature becomes a challenge when Christian meets Ana. A/U
1. Chapter 1

**_Yikes! I'm doing it again. Another inspiration after hearing "Cruise" by Florida Georgia Line._**

**_A/N: I do not own any of these characters. It belongs to E.L. James._**

* * *

"I got it Elliot," I stress as I reassure my brother for the billionth time over the phone before I hang up my cell phone. Maybe I should silence it so he doesn't call me for another fucking favor. So much for throwing a party up in the woods. How could he forget half of the stuff that is necessary for throwing a party. This must've happened while Kate Kavanagh was tweaking his knob. Fuck. Why did I even agree to join them? I hate parties. It's a fucking waste of time. I should be at home focusing on my next property to acquire but instead I'm here in the backseat of the SUV for the past 45 minutes wishing this weekend would fly by without a hitch. Why did I listen to Flynn? _I think it's a great idea for you to join your brother. Get some fresh air. Maybe catch a fish or two. Get in touch with nature. Free your mind. _I don't need to get in touch with nature. I just need some good fucking. What the fuck does he know about nature? For goodness sake he squeals at the sight of a black spider. Talking about a pussy.

"How close are we to our destination, Taylor?" I ask curtly.

"Ten miles, Sir," he responds immediately. Perfect. I rest my head back and close my eyes. I've got another ten miles to myself. Ten miles until I have to face Miss Kavanagh's ironic charm. I know she doesn't like me. I don't fancy her either. I can't put up with her pretentious personality. She's turning twenty-three this weekend and Elliot decided that it would be a great idea to camp out somewhere in the neck of the woods where bears are in abundance. Wise move. Actually, I lied. He rented a large cabin somewhere around Baring where the population is sparse. Literally, I can fit everyone of them in my penthouse and still have room for a party. God, I wish I was home right now. I already miss my office, my bedroom, my homemade food - courtesy of Mrs. Jones; she makes a mean pot roast.

"We're here, Sir," Taylor's unexpected voice pulls me out of my daydream. What? We're here already? That is quick. Count on Taylor to make it in record time. He opens my door and I climb out to appraise the cabin siting in front of me. It's a nice size two-story rental. The landscape is simple but inviting. It's obviously well kept. It sits along the Skykomish River. As I walk toward the side of the cabin, I can hear indistinct commotion and laughter and water splashing. I creep in closer and see two women straddling over the shoulders of their partner engaging in a game of shoulder wars. Great. I'm surrounded by kids. I sigh and instantly Elliot swings the grand door open.

"Christian," he greets, smiling broadly and tramps down the six planks of wood before enclosing his arms around me and pats my back, "You finally made it."

"Yeah, finally," I said sarcastically. "Nice cabin."

"Thanks. Kate's parent suggested it." And as we head over to help Taylor, he starts prattling about Kate and how much she loves to camp and everything else I wish not to engross myself in. We grab the party supplies, our valise, and our toiletries enough for the entire stay. With everything in our hand, we haul it up the steps and follow Elliot into the cabin. The interior has a cabin feel to it but with a modern twist and looks newly renovated. The great room/kitchen is spacious with two large couch and a loveseat placed in the center of the room creating a very intimate space. The focal point is the large fireplace with beautiful neutral stone hearth that easily captures my attention. Imagine what I can do in front of that fireplace. We walk the perimeter of the room toward the back where the windowpane of the vast kitchen overlooks the steady river. I'll admit, it's soothing. Maybe it won't be too bad after all. We drop everything, but our personal items, on the counter. Then the two women and two men I saw earlier comes in through the french door, in stitches. By my guess, they must be Kate's friends. Age ranging between 23 through 28.

"Hey guys, this is my brother Christian," he introduces me and then Taylor to the group and we exchange handshakes as they all introduce themselves. Alice - the blonde. Megan - the bleach blonde. Brent - the brown hair jock. Derrick - the druggie, and he's already high. He's slurring phrases I can't understand even if I were to have an urban dictionary in hand. With that taking care of, Elliot guides me up the stairs and gives me a little tour as Taylor trials behind. We finally stop at the open door of my room. "And this is your room." Elliot waves his arm up proudly, gesturing me to enter. Kate is in there adding some finishing touches to the room, sprucing it up with a vase of orchid.

"Christian, _hi!_" She fake smiles once she sees me enter. She's never this happy to see me. She swerves around the bed and floats her arms around me. "How are you?" Her sweet gesture is creeping me out. Either she took a hit with the druggie or Elliot's been filling her up. I'll assume the former because I don't want to imagine what Elliot's been doing with her.

"I'm fine, Kate," I say, uncertain. "How are you?" Even our pleasantries feels forced.

"I'm wonderful. I'm sorry we couldn't give you and Taylor separate rooms. I hope the rollaway bed isn't too much of an inconvenience. We're trying to accommodate as many people in each room as possible." I see the rollaway bed attached to the queen size bed. _Two days. Only two days. _

"It'll suffice, Kate." I see no other option.

"Okay, Kate," Elliot cups her elbow. "I'm hungry. Let's fire up the grill. Let them get comfortable."

"Sure, babe," she responds and he pulls her out the room. Good riddance. I can't stand her kind gesture. Doesn't suit her. Taylor and I begin to unpack and settle in the room. Once we change into a more comfortable attire, thanks to our en suite bathroom, we head down the stairs. The two couples earlier are snuggling on the couch. Blondie with druggie, bleach with jock. I see Elliot and Kate outside on the patio deck in front of the gas grill wearing matching grilling apron. My parent comes into mind. Despite the fact they've been together for only three months, they act like an old couple.

"Hey," I alert them as I walk out the french door onto the deck. It holds a jacuzzi tub in the corner, a couple lounge chair and extra room for dining outside.

"Hey, you hungry, bro?" Elliot asks and takes a swig of beer.

"I'm okay," I answer. He hands me and Taylor a beer. I take mine while Taylor refuses his, shaking his head.

"C'mon, Taylor," Elliot pushes. "Let loose. Were in the middle of the woods. What's gonna happen around here? A squirrel loses his nuts?"

"It's fine, Taylor. Take a little break," I order. He accepts the beer, goes to sit on one of the two lounge chair and bask in the view of the river.

"Need any help?" I offer Elliot. It seems like the only thoughtful thing to do.

"We're good," Kate replies, tonging the veggies. Now, I'm left standing about pondering out at the picturesque scenery with my beer in hand. It's still early. I can take a hike, maybe. Bear comes to mind. Next option.

"Hey, bro?" Elliot diverts from his duty to keep me company. And soon he starts divulging about the economy and the toll it's taking on his construction business. He refuses to layoff his workers but yet there's not enough hours to go around.

"Elliot, please take these inside," Kate asks him kindly, passing the plate of charred protein his way. He complies and disappears for a couple of minutes. I never thought in a million years my brother, Elliot, could be domesticated. Goes to show what love can do to a man.

"Thanks, babe," Kate kisses Elliot when he returns from his duty. His smile can't get any bigger. She then heads down the deck and towards the river. "Ana!" she shouts to someone who I didn't see earlier. In response, the little brunette starts swimming towards the shore, her head bobbing in and out of the water.

"I've been thinking about starting my own landscaping business..." Elliot continues his topic and pulls my attention back to him. He wants to make sure his employees have options if the housing market doesn't pick up. I try to keep my focus on him but the sound of the water sploshing prevails in diverting my attention from him.

"I think it's a great idea," I agree unconsciously and then glance over at the river once again. To my delight, the brunette slowly pops out of the water in her blue top white bottom string bikini, and wades methodically towards the shore. Just like one of those romance movies where the woman emerges from the pool obscenely slow just so you could gawk in pure admiration until your eyes fall out. Yeah, that's what's happening right now. I'm in pure bliss. Where the hell did she come from? Does she know that I'm watching her? My eyes refuse to blink as I take in every inch of her petite frame. Droplets of water trickle down her pale skin. My brow quirk involuntarily and I swallow hard. Her breasts and my hands are a perfect complement. Her hips sway gracefully producing a rhythm of their own, seductively teasing me. Oh, how I would love to hold them against me. She takes the plush towel from Kate and begins patting her front from the neck down to her thighs. Then she arches forward, flipping her head down and dries the back of her hair. Her ass sticks out like a sore thumb and a fleeting image of my palm print to her bottom excites me. Fuck. I lose all consciousness. I want her. I want to possess her. I want to lick the beads of water off her milky flesh then I want to fuck her. I want to fuck her ass. I want her screaming out my name over and over again.

"Christian," the annoying voice that is Kate's snaps my lewd thoughts, "This is my best friend, Ana...Ana, this is Christian - Elliot's brother." I gaze at the kitten standing before me. Long, lush mahogany brown hair. Still damp from the swim. She's hot and cute at the same time. Is that possible? She smiles cordially. It's contagious. I smile back. I still can't comprehend how I manage to blank out the scene where she climbs up the stairs to meet me. That part was insignificant anyway. Just fillers. The best part is now.

"Hi, nice to meet you," I extend my arm and she takes my hand in hers. I see sparks and fireworks and us rolling on the blanket after a nice picnic under the illuminating stars glowing ten times brighter than it usually does. This is insane.

Kate's face turns wry - something I'm attuned to, "Ew...Christian. Show a little decency." Her eyes point down to my friend who is growing.

I am too distracted to decipher the meaning of her comment until Ana teases with a raised brow, "Someone's excited about dinner." That's when I notice the bulge in my pants.

"Fuck," I mouth, and make haste, using the beer bottle to shield the embarrassment. Like that's gonna help. Ana giggles coyly and follows the peeved Kate inside. "Shut the fuck up, Elliot," I hiss lowly once the girls are out of earshot. He's always got something to add and I'm just not in a good disposition to hear it.

"Hey," he raises his hand and utters with amusement, "Not a word...," throwing his arm around my shoulder, "C'mon, dinner's ready," and ushers me inside, "_Wood _you like any salad with your _sausage._"

"Fuck you."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm happy you guys enjoyed it so far. I had fun writing it as well. Thanks for the reviews/faves/follows. I appreciate it. Keep it coming :)**_

* * *

Once Elliot and I head inside, Ana has already set the table and taken her seat. I can barely look her in the eye and she doesn't make an effort to browse for mine. She must peg me a perv after the little introduction that turned awry. Not quite the first impression I had hope to leave. How did I lose control of my bearing? That usually never happens. But despite the mishap earlier out on the deck, I still feel the charge between us and she hasn't given me the eye roll yet so I think I'm safe. There is a magnetic pull and I go with my natural instinct and do what I have to do - I sit next to her. Just close enough to get a whiff of her coconut scented sunscreen still fresh on her flesh; pina colada comes to mind. To my surprise, she doesn't elude me, but she doesn't acknowledge me either. That boner's still fresh on her mind.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier," I whisper sheepishly into her ear.

She quirks up the corner of her lips and whispers back conspiratorially, "What happened earlier?"

"Nothing," I shrug impassively and dismiss the subject within a blink of an eye. Let bygones be bygones.

The rest of the gang disentangle themselves from the couch and join us around the large rectangular solid oak table. The table seats approximately ten but could easily fit another four chairs if we squeeze in. At this moment I wish there were more people to join us. Then I can have a valid reason to brush my legs up against hers.

Dinner starts out with a little toast from Elliot thanking everyone for making it to this special occasion that is Kate's coming of age party. Well, at least that's what I think. Literally, she still acts childish around Elliot and he pampers her like one. With the speech over and done with, we all dig in hungrily. I see rib-eye steaks, sausages, ribs and chicken almost charred beyond recognition. Note to self - 1 week of cooking class for Kate, her choice of chef. Luckily, I spot a piece of chicken palatable enough and give it to Ana. She thanks me, and I just redeemed myself, grinning from ear to ear.

There is a brisk knock on the door and Elliot springs up from his chair to answer it. I hear an exchange of greetings and a moment later a smaller brunette and two more guys, both blonde, show up with a six-pack in hand.

"Hey, you guys made it," Kate squeals as she jumps up from her seat and welcomes them each with a hug. I don't understand how Elliot can allow guys to feel on her. He doesn't seem affected by her generosity. I, on the other hand, would throw a fit if anyone touches my girl, let alone flirt with her. And soon everyone around the table welcome the trio and scoots over, adding more chairs to accommodate the growing guests. My wish is granted; I'm three inches closer to Ana.

"Hi, Ana," one of the trio, Travis, greets her intimately and comes to lay an unexpected kiss on the plane of her temple. She seems fairly indifferent by it, affecting me more than it affected her. Who the fuck is this turd? And why the hell did he just kiss her? I don't like him. As a matter of fact, I despise him. A fleeting image of me putting him in a chokehold placates my anger. I hold my scowl on him as he takes a seat across from Ana, holding his attention on her. Ana ignores him and continues dishing the food onto her plate.

"Christian, would you like some broccoli?" Ana asks, spooning a couple crowns of broccoli, waiting for my answer. I hate broccoli but if it pleases her I'll swallow it whole if I have to.

"Sure, thank you," I reply sweetly and smile appreciatively. As she drops them on my plate, Travis has the nerve to glare at me with pure envy. My peripheral vision doesn't disappoint me. I do him a favor and gladly return his overt glare before I curl my lips up into a victorious smirk. _I've got dibs on her, bitch! _He narrows his venomous green eyes and averts his jealousy elsewhere.

Dinner resumes in a civilized manner and we all partake in a light conversation about the unusual weather that struck Seattle. It's not often Seattle encounters such heat in any month. The temperature within the last three days reached the upper 80's. Today's temperature surpassed 90 degree, but according to the weather report it should drop 20 degrees by tonight, ensuring a nice breeze to sleep in. Baring might be a little chillier though. Druggie spouts out some hilarious comparison between the drastic change in temperature and relationship that sends us in stitches. That's when my leg and Ana's leg slightly brush against one another. Intentional or not, it is smooth as fuck. I want seconds but she seems uneasy about our contact, biting her plump lower lip, demurely. _Easy Grey. You're making her uncomfortable. _She crosses her legs. I hope it's to subdue the ache between her thigh, but it's a clear indication telling me to "back off perv." _What were you thinking Grey? You've known her for approximately 45 minutes and you're already feeling on her._ Yes, I'm guilty. Isn't it obvious?

I'm about to lean over to her ear to apologize when she tickles my shin with her wandering toes. I jolt a bit by the sudden attack. She dismisses my reaction and, discreetly, continues running her toes up and down my shin as she nibbles her food breezily like a bird. Naughty girl. My body is experiencing waves of shiver and an influx of sexual fantasies clutters my mind: she's naked...she's horny...she touches herself...roughly...gently...she strokes me...she licks me...she devours me...deeper and deeper...she's on top of me...she's below me...sideways...missionary...doggie...deeper and deeper and deeper and STOP. She relieves me, her cluster of toes retreat.

_Good, lord._

I take a quick breather, my breathing eventually evens out, and then she repeats again, torturing me sporadically throughout dinner.

Fuck!

_Hey, you started it._

After dinner is over, we congregate in the living area with some form of alcohol in our hand, mostly beer. Elliot bumps up a variety of music to liven up the room and get the party starting. I wanted to talk to Ana, but Travis is stealing all her attention from me. They stand in the corner of the room chatting about something. She looks irritated and bored out of her mind. Determined to intervene, I rise from the couch then head towards them when the little brunette, Liz, snatches my shirt from behind and thwarts my plan.

"Hey. Christian, right?" she asks politely.

"Yes," I confirm kindly because she's down-to-earth and friendly.

"You wanna dance?" she bobs her head to _OneRepublic "Feel Again". _

With Ana still occupied with Travis, I decide to give Liz my attention. "Sure," I respond. Honestly, I prefer the waltz or the tango, but I try to show interest, gently bobbing my head while Liz does all the work, gyrating her hips from left to right. She's a natural, but she doesn't sustain my attention for long. My eyes stray to find Ana's who already has her eyes trained on me, and we connect from across the room. We exchange a light smile and she snaps her head back at Travis. I'm not sure what he just said to her but it was enough to generate a contemptible snarl that consist of my favorite phrase "fuck you." She then stalks off and races up the stairs, slamming the door shut behind her. Before I can chase after her, Kate manages to beat me to it, storming upstairs and disappears into Ana's room. There goes my night. I sulk on the couch and resolve to finish my beer.

* * *

Why was Ana so upset? What did Travis say to her that got her all riled up? Why do I even give a fuck? It's easy; I like her. Although her personality is a bonus, I'd be lying if I say it's because of that alone. I'm superficial, but who isn't. Physical attraction has to take place first before I get emotionally attached. And that is seldom. Needless to say, I love brunettes and Ana is the epitome of my perfect brunette. All my ex-girlfriends were brunette. Wait, scratch that. I did experience a redhead once. That didn't turn out well. She was a freak in bed and pain was her fetish. I had to dump her before I might end up strangling her to death.

I toss and turn on the mattress with Ana on my mind. It's hot. I'm sweaty. Who could sleep in this heat? I sit upright on the edge of the bed and sigh heavily. Heading toward the bedroom door, I notice how comfortable Taylor is wrapped up under his colorful quilt. Great. It's just me. I quietly pad down the steps and walk out through the french doors. The breeze assaults my flesh and goosebumps begin to sprout. Fuck, it's cold. I should have worn my robe or at least put on a shirt. But despite the drop in temperature, I remain outside on the deck and revel in the soothing affect brought on by the glistening water. The sky is clear and the moon is phenomenally bright. Brilliant enough to share it with Ana. I wish she was here with me. I wonder what she's doing right now. I wonder if she's thinking about me because I can't stop thinking about her. I smile to myself as the image of her smile permeates my mind - her carefree contagious smile. Sighing heavily, I turn and see the jacuzzi tub in the corner of the deck alongside the shingles. A little relaxation sounds good right about now and the tub looks very inviting so I rid of my pajamas, turn on the jets and hop in. Closing my eyes, I relish the subtle sound of nature and for once...relax.

Ten minutes have elapsed. I open my eyes and jump in my seat when I see Ana's figure leaning forward against the wooden rail of the deck, deep in thought. "Ana." She jumps in response and turns to me, her blue satin knee-length robe wrapped snugly around her delectable figure.

"What are you doing out here?" she asks, surprised by my presence.

"What are _you_ doing out here?" I repeat back to her.

"I couldn't sleep," she mutters fretfully.

"Neither could I."

Sauntering towards the tub and folding her arms over her chest, she sighs. "How's the water?"

"Why don't you come in and find out," I invite her slyly.

"I don't have a bathing suit on."

"Who needs bathing suit anyway. It's overrated," I say frivolously.

"Apparently," she eyes my pajama pants that is sprawling on the ground. Busted.

"It was a spur of the moment," I tell her nonchalantly.

"Are you usually this spontaneous?" her eyes crinkle.

"No. I live by rules. I have a schedule. I'm usually prepared."

"Is that why you have a bodyguard with you at all times?" I'm sensing mockery.

"He's not just a bodyguard. He's a commodity. I need him. Especially in my line of work." She disregards my explanation as the draft of wind swooshes by and sends her shivering. I move one seat over.

"Come. It's warm in here." Second attempt. I usually don't need to invite girls to accompany me. They do it at their own free will. This one's a little stubborn.

She contemplates for a mere 5 seconds before she orders me to, "Close your eyes."

"Why?" I sound defiant. Mainly because I, Christian Grey, don't take orders from any female besides the angel I call mom.

"I told you I don't have a bathing suit on."

"Really?" my brows furrow with anticipation.

"_Really,_" she confirms. In that case, I opt to keep my eyes open. "Close your eyes Christian or I will not join you."

I hesitate, "Okay," and then close my eyes. I've known this kitten for a day and she's already got me by my balls. I desperately need to get laid.

"Turn your head away." Fine. I follow her order. If I can't see her unfurl in front of me I might as well use my imagination and fill in the blanks - brown hair, blue eyes, 5'6", 115lbs, 34-24-34. Translation - sheer perfection. A few minutes later, she's in the tub and sitting comfortably beside me. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yes, you may." Opening my eyes, I attempt an inconspicuous side-glance. She catches me in the act and I'm busted. A chuckle escapes from my throat and she chuckles along. Fucking liar.

"You had me convinced there," I say after capping my amusement with a sigh. She donned a white camisole but what's below I cannot identify due to the shortage of light around us.

"You actually thought I was gonna join you in the nude?"

"Yes. I actually thought you would." Especially after the bikini shot earlier today. I thought she'd be brazen enough.

"Never. I've never skinny dipped," she admits proudly. "And I doubt I'll ever want to."

"It's just like soaking in a tub. You do bathe naked right?"

"Yes. But a tub is small...and intimate."

"I don't see a difference. Water is water."

"Maybe to you Mr. Exhibitionist," she eyes me down. "But I do have a reputation to maintain. I can't go around parading in my birthday suit for all to see."

"Would it help if I parade around in my birthday suit with you?" I ask jokingly, choking back the urge to laugh.

She turns to me, her face contorts with disgust and amusement, "_No_." She laughs in disbelief, and I join her in merriment. I'm glad she has a sense of humor; I find that enticing. She can't stop giggling and I don't want her to stop. Her voice soothes me body and soul, eases my mind completely. I can have it on repeat all day long. Listen to it all day long. Alas, all good things come to an end. Nothing last forever.

"So what's the deal with Travis?" I broach the subject after our last wave of laughter.

"Travis?"

"Does he have a thing for you?"

"Somewhat."

"What about you?"

"He's just a friend."

"He seems really interested in you."

She pauses to reflect wistfully. "I'll be frank with you Christian... I just recently broke up with my long-term boyfriend. Approximately three weeks ago. And Travis thinks he could just waltz into my life and continue where my ex left off.

"What happened?"

"Our two year commitment abhorrently turned sour."

"Why?"

"Because he thought I wasn't good enough for him... It took him two years to realize how much better his life could be without me."

"He's a fool for thinking like that."

"You don't know anything about me. How could you side with me?"

"If he kept you for two years. There must be a good reason why he did."

"Everything went well until he graduated from medical school. He changed. That's what it was." A sad smile crops up. "The poor ole simple girl like me wasn't good enough for him anymore. I became the one who dragged him down..." Her eyes turn glassy and she mutters, "Maybe he's right. What could I give him that he can't get himself? I remember when he used to depend on me. I was his savior who unfortunately became his subordinate."

"If you were mine. I'd never treat you that way."

"That's what they all say," she utters hopelessly, her attention adrift. "Words are pointless."

I take her chin and reel her distraught expression to meet my gaze, "I think you're beautiful, Ana. Very exquisite... And you've got a great sense of humor... I like you the moment I laid eyes on you. And I meant what I said. If you were mine. You'd always be my priority." I search her eyes for approval before I pull in to unite our lips, but she palms my chest and hinders my action.

Her eyes widen as they study mine. After a brief assessment, she shoots me down, "I don't kiss on the first date."

"You consider this a date?" I question expectantly.

"I'd like to think so. You're just another date away from an enchanting unadulterated kiss," she emphasizes the last two words that left me salivating. With that in mind, she slips gracefully out of the tub before cloaking the rob over her dripping wet camisole and what looks like a black micro boy shorts. _Fuck, that's hot_. What is it about those shorts that screams sex? "Goodnight, Christian," she bid me farewell.

"Goodnight, Ana," I utter wistfully. She enters the house through the french door and disappears like thin air. I tip my head back in sexual frustration and count the twinkling stars as I picture Ana's body flushed against mine and our lips entangled in a pile of wet mess. One... Two... Three... Fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

I awake from the shaft of light that is streaming uninvitedly through the vertical gap between the curtains. It's difficult to remain asleep when you have a blinding narrow line running perfectly between your eyes down to your groin. I groan in protest. Despite the pestering sunlight, I can honestly say I slept well last night after soaking in the jacuzzi with Ana. Although she left me a little disappointed, I still enjoyed the brief moment we spent understanding one another. And those shorts. Fuck, they left a great impression on me. I like them a lot.

Tired of evading the impossibility, I billow the sheets off me then roll out of bed and into the bathroom for my morning ritual: empty bladder, floss, brush my teeth, wash my face. After slipping on something comfortable, I head downstairs. Taylor is already up and having breakfast at the table. Honey bunches of oats it is. Kate is the only person in the kitchen cooking up a storm. She looks a mess. I've never seen her in her natural state and I can honestly say she's not quite the beauty queen without her entourage of eye makeup consisting of Mac, Clinique, Chanel or any other designer brand cosmetics.

"Morning," I greeted her dutifully, smiling contentedly.

"Morning." She looks surprised by my saccharine gesture; all induced by a natural drug called Ana. "How was your sleep?" Like she cares.

"Good," I shrug and enter the kitchen to fill myself a cup of Joe.

"I'm still prepping for breakfast," she tells me, and then creaks open the oven door, "But Ana made some blueberry pancakes." She pulls out a mound of my favorite pancake and the smell permeates the room, sending me back home. Only Gail knows how I love my pancakes - extra fluffy with extra blueberries and a dash of nutmeg. But Ana's looks just as appetizing. My mouth water before I even have a chance to ingest them. Does she know how much I love pancakes? Is this a sign? Where is she anyway? My head spins from left to right hoping to catch a glimpse of Ana.

"Where's Ana?" I ask Kate as she beats the eggs to death before she pours it into the nonstick pan.

"She's out jogging." She pushes the cholesterol-ridden protein around with a spatula.

"What?" I exclaimed in consternation. Bear comes to mind. How can she be so careless? "Taylor," I prompt.

"Sir," he nods and leaps to his feet, and with agility, slips his sneakers on and races out the door in seconds. Count on Taylor to read my mind. His skills are impressive. Hopefully she's not too far along on the trail.

"What is he doing?" Kate asks, perplexed.

"Bird watching." I storm upstairs and change into my workout attire before heading out the house to catch up with Ana.

Following the bike trail, I am able to catch up with Taylor who's trailing behind Ana secretively. I bypass him and speed up to jog alongside Ana. She acknowledges my presence with smug grin. I smile sharply and keep with her pace. Little do I know she starts to accelerate. I do what is necessary and mirror her speed. Abruptly, she picks up speed and begins to sprint. _What the_... Competitive little thing. I give her a run for her money as I pick up speed and sprint after her. The summer Olympic comes to mind as she seems determined to beat me by a destructive millisecond. She takes the lead. I take the lead. She takes the lead again. I'm trailing behind, but still going strong. I'm huffing and puffing, air comes and goes. The pine scent attacks my nostrils. I'm high and flying. It's feels exhilarating and the view of Ana's behind completes the rush. But I refuse to lose. Those cheeks are my weakness and they need to stay out of my sight. Resolving to win the race, I push harder and faster, leaving her ass behind. I take the lead again and we continue like this for another mile. That's when she begins to slow down and stop. She bends down, her hands clutch her knees for support, and she's heaving. I run back to assess the damage.

"Are you okay?" I stop before her and catch my own breath, swiping the beads of sweat off my forehead. "Why did you stop?"

"I'm exhausted," she pants her answer. At least she's honest. Nothing's worse than a sore loser.

"It's not safe to run alone, Ana."

"Why? Because you said so?" she retorts and straightens her posture. That grin appears again.

"It's common sense," I chide, "You don't know what kind of sick fuck is lurking behind these trees." Or what sick bear.

"Well...I like running alone. Don't need anyone slowing me down."

"Was I slowing you down?" I close the gap between us, her neck stretches. She gazes up and I gaze down, three inches from claiming that sassy mouth of hers.

"You were a distraction. That in turn slowed me down." It's good to know I affect her the way she affects me.

"What about me was a distraction?"

Her eyes dance up and down my body and flies back up again. "For starters, your ass."

"You were checking out my ass?" I am astounded.

"Just like you were checking out mine." Who wouldn't? Those grey cardio capri snugs perfectly around her hips. It's impossible not to look.

"You've got eyes in the back of your head?" I joke.

"I've got a sensing mechanism that detects pervs like you."

"Right back at you. After all you did admit my ass was a distraction."

"Touche," she agrees resolutely as her eyes bore into mine. They really are mesmerizing. Almost intimidating to look at. I shift my stare down to her lips. They look so soft and inviting.

"Can we make this our second date?" I want to possess those lips so desperately. I want to connect with her. I want back the rush I experienced a moment ago.

"Nope," she ends with a pop, shooting me down for the second time. "Unfortunately jogging isn't considered a date."

"Do you need me to wine and dine you? In that case, I'll have my PA fetch us a table at Le Pichet." I offer willingly. Maybe she'll take it. Maybe she'll relent. "We can do lunch and then top it off with a little shopping spree. You can have whatever you want." I run my thumb over her chin suggestively. She rebuffs me, jerking her chin free.

"Do you always flaunt your money around like that?" Her tone is disapproving.

"It always works. They never resist," I answer honestly but humbly.

She scoffs. "I don't need you to wine and dine me, nor do I need you spending money on me like I'm a materialistic spoiled brat. If you think flashing your money around me will secure you a nice fuck then think again." She turns her heels in disdain.

"Ana," I grasp her elbow, and she stops. "I'm sorry." She turns, and I release my grip.

"I like you Christian," her voice sounds sincere. "I'm not at all interested in your bank account." I underestimated her; just like how I underestimated the others. But she didn't take the bait. Unlike the others. She folds her arms and closes off.

"I didn't mean to offend you," I mutter contritely. "Most girls respond easily to my bank account."

"I don't see why your bank account even matters. You're hot. Plenty of women would fuck you even if you're broke."

I chuckle. "But not you."

"Well...I'd have to get to know you first. Sex is always better when chemistry is involved," she admits openly. Just that comment alone makes me smile.

"Am I forgiven?"

She chews it over then finally smiles without reservation. "Just don't let that happen again."

"I promise." I sigh a relief.

"We should head back now. It's starting to warm up."

I nod my assent and we make our way back. It takes us approximately an hour an a half for the 3-mile walk back to the cabin. Maybe because it was more like a stroll than a walk. We discussed her employment at a publishing firm based in Seattle. She also has an older sister she's living with in Seattle who she admires and looks up to. Her parents are divorced and both resides down south.

Walking into the cabin, I dread the idea of sharing Ana with the others. Even if she's not mine I still prefer that she gives me full attention. I don't like sharing.

"Hey," Kate exclaims as we enter the kitchen. "That was a long walk." She pours herself a glass of OJ, standing behind the kitchen island.

"We took advantage of the weather outside." She rounds the counter and plates herself a couple bacon, sausage and a little scoop of rubbery scrambled eggs. "Pancakes, Christian?" she asks me unexpectedly, catching me off guard.

"Sure," I answer elatedly, and Kate shoots me a wry stare that lingers a little too long. Yes, your friend likes me. Is that implausible? It's just as implausible as Elliot in his monogamous state. Get over it. She rolls her eyes and joins the others at the table. Looks like everyone is alive and eating. I don't see Travis. Good. I can't stand him.

Ana builds herself a plate, and we join the group, sitting adjacent to each other.

"So what's the itinerary for today, birthday girl?" Elliot asks Kate.

"White water rafting," she announces brightly. Everyone agrees and excitement crowds the room.

"I don't do water rafting," I blurt out sternly. All eyes turn to me and silence is in the air.

"Why not?" Blondie asks curiously.

"I've never done it. And I don't find it a bit exciting."

"Then you don't have to do it," Kate concludes flippantly.

"No. You are going rafting with us," Elliot dictates my life. "And we are going to have fun."

"No," I rebel.

"Ana's going," Kate tries the baiting technique.

"She's not going," I declare.

"Yes I am," Ana interjects then leans in, speaking lowly, "And I don't appreciate you deciding for me."

"It's a habit of mine," I whisper.

"Well, cut the fucking habit out." How dare she.

"All in favor of white water rafting say "I"," Kate dominates the table, raising a firm hand.

"I," spurts all around the table, one after another, and stops at Ana.

She contemplates, eight pairs of eyes and pressure is on her, and then she assents, "I." Great. I'm severely outnumbered. Now those eyes are on me, putting me in the spotlight. I'm back at GEH again reliving a moment of mergers and acquisition. It's like a life or death situation.

"Christian," Ana prompts, her crystal blue eyes imploring me. "Our second date will be on that raft. You do want that kiss, right?" I don't answer. She knows my answer. "This is your chance. That kiss is waiting for you on that raft... Don't miss out... You snooze you lose." My eyes narrow in disbelief. Fucking unbelievable. She is evil - using that tactic on me. How can she put me in such position? Now, I have to weigh the options. Kiss or no kiss. Deal or no deal. Again my dick is predominantly deciding for me, betraying something I usually have and that is control. I seriously need to get laid.

I assess the situation once again, wheeling my attention from one anxious person to the next before facing Ana's manipulative gaze. She throws in a seductive smile for good measure. She's gonna be the death of me. I know for sure. But the excitement across her face does it for me. I cave in and seal our deal with an exasperated, "I". The room bursts into exuberant cheers. I've never seen people this enthusiastic about some fucking rafting. Ana throws her arms around me with glee and I hold her tight. She smells divine even after the run.

"Thank you," she whispers into my ear.

I half-smile back. "You owe me a long wet juicy remarkable memorable kiss. No backing out."

"I promise."

* * *

_**Well, I hope his first kiss is worth the compromise. Poor guy. Thanks for reading.**_

_**Thanks again for all the reviews/faves/follows. Greatly appreciated and very motivational.**_

_**-Tay**_


End file.
